


Fenton Crackshell's mom thinks he is dating Scrooge McDuck

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Boss/Employee Relationship, Comedy, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Crack, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, M/M, Money, Oblivious, Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Some Humor, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Fenton Crackshell attempts to explain to his mom that he isn't dating Scrooge McDuck. Also Scrooge McDuck is in the room and doesn't realize anything.





	Fenton Crackshell's mom thinks he is dating Scrooge McDuck

The shorter lady sat down on the couch. She looked over to her son, he hid a unknown object under a blanket. The police officer decided not to ask, today had been too draining for such things. Instead, the shorter duck choose to work from where she could understand. Well, at least what she could puzzle together with somewhat limited knowledge. 

Fenton Crackshell had been acting rather secretive lately. Like he was trying to hide something bigger. While the officer had heard of a lady and him on a date, no such lady had appeared despite his words to the date going well. Either Fenton had yet to bring her home to meet his mom or there was something more complex to his relationships. The cool, lady, cop knew exactly what must be happening. He was secretly dating his boss, Scrooge McDuck. 

You know, like in her favorite show. 

Because what else would it be, Fenton Crackshell was secretly Gizmo Duck? Please don't be childish, that kind of thing only happens in cartoons and comic books. After all, Scrooge is loaded. Money is in fact an object in their world that could make or break one. They were seemingly always edging on the break part, until about the time Fenton started getting shady. On an unpaid internship... 

"When I left you alone with Scrooge McDuck in the hospital, what exactly did you two talk about?" She asked. Why did the richest duck in the world pay for a fancy hospital room for an intern? It was all adding up. 

Fenton Crackshell answered quickly as he covered up the robotic armor better, "Nothing, just work!" Like he had planned to for this question to come but not how to answer the question. His phone rang and he looked at it in somewhat confusion. Fenton took the call, and it just happened to be Scrooge McDuck. Crackshell waved one arm about to explain he had to leave the room before running off. Our cool, lady, cop watched enough TV to know where this was going. 

Her son walked back in, rubbing the back of his head. "Can you drive me to a meeting? I know you just got back from work and your shows are starting but it's important to my job that I make this meeting." The adult duck who couldn't drive a car yet worked as a scientist at a well funded laboratory rambled on in mild panic. As if she wouldn't have done it. Like he was trying to cover up something. She knew what was going on, just like how she knew who the new evil twin was. The TV went black, her shows would just have to wait. Even if it meant not watching the reruns of the first two seasons. 

They got to McDuck's house faster than expected. Perhaps the fact they were driving in a cop car helped. It is their only vehicle. That happened a lot after the pay cuts. Still the two ducks made it and both opened their car doors. Fenton Crackshell and his mom looked at each other. "It's a private meeting, I can't bring family to meet my boss's boss during a private, business, meeting." The taller Duck explained again. The two birds had talked about this "meeting." The lady cop countered, "I'm just making sure that you aren't getting cheated out." 

The superhero tried to keep up with his mother as she opened the doors. He pointed out, "Cheated out of what?" The action movie cop smiled slightly as she walked in. She added a answer, "A bigger pay check." The hero thought to himself, slowly realizing that she hadn't found out he is Gizmo Duck. What could possibly make her interested in his employment outside of making sure he always reached for higher? Then it clicked, Fenton Crackshell saw Scrooge McDuck and his stomach dropped. 

His own mom was trying to set him up with this Duck. A duck so old that he could have met his great great grandfather. The richest man in the world bowed and took off his hat in greeting to them both. Which only made it more difficult to simply say that they were just normal employee and employer somehow, Fenton put his hand on his face. He sighed softly to himself, "It's just a simple, silly, little, misunderstanding. It can be fixed with a quick explanation." The two birds walked onwards into the building. 

Crackshell and McDuck shook hands, with the younger duck trying to seem professional while the older duck tried to seem more casually friendly. Fenton introduced, "Mama, you know Scrooge McDuck, my boss's boss." The trillion dollar duck turned his attention to the shorter, long haired, duck. Scrooge put back on his hat and added, "Your son is a good man and one of my better scientists. You should be proud of him, he's doing fine work for the betterment of the world." The hatted bird patted the hatless bird on the shoulders. 

The police duck watched carefully and nodded. "What does my son do under your employment, Mr. McDuck?" The cool, lady, cop asked in a cop tone. Mr. McDuck shrugged mildly and answered truthfully, "I don't understand this science mallardy." The scientist in question took a step away from the hand on his shoulder. The superhero changed topics quickly, "Maybe we should be getting to that 'business meeting' you were talking about on the phone earlier." The police lady put her hands on her hips and watched them both. 

Scrooge McDuck waved it off. ""Business" can wait." The older gent casually disregarded. "It's a rare opportunity that I get to meet one of my employees' family like this." Fenton Crackshell darted his eyes between his mom and his boss's boss. The law questioned in police, "What exactly in the nature of your relationship with my son, Mr. McDuck?" Mr. McDuck cocked an eye at Fenton's mom, as if he was confused with the tone of the question. Scrooge shook this confusion off. 

The Duck remarked with some measure of blindness, "Fenton Crackshell and I don't know each other personally as he is my employee. But from what I have seen of your son, I believe he is a fine lad with a bright future." The shorter lady cocked an eye at this remark with doubt. Something about this all was fishy. She dug deeper, "You seem rather friendly to simply be his boss." The top hat pondered for a moment. The hatted duck admitted, "I find his company more enjoyable than his... Other coworkers. Good men like your son are a rare breed today."

Fenton Crackshell attempted to waved the many compliments off. It didn't work out. "In fact, I'd go as far to say that your son is rather bit of a hero for our grand city. Duckberg needs more like him." Scrooge McDuck continued. The cool lady pondered these words for a quick moment before nodding carefully. She slyly agreed, "Well he is my son. No son of mine would be anything less than a great man." The tallest bird between the three spoke up, "We should really be getting to that 'private meeting.'"

The older man suggested, "Why don't we bring your mother along to our "meeting?" It is only going to be casual affair after all, seeing as we have no "business" to chat on." The cool cop hooked in the opening. She smiled and nodded along, "I would love to." The younger man huffed out in a mild distress, "No no no. It's unprofessional to bring one's parents to 'important meetings.' I would like be remain as professional as possible in my scientific career." Scrooge McDuck dropped his eyelids halfway. 

The friendly, adventure bound, duck waved away that comment, "Your mother is a fine lady, I am assured that she will be able and willing to respect professional work such as yours." The mild, mannered, duck rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of an appropriate way to explain the situation to his boss's boss. How does one explain that their mom is trying to set them up with another richer independent being to said person? Much less do so without being rude or otherwise crude? 

Also, why would McDuck be calling him over if this wasn't about business? Why keep bring up how he thought of Fenton as a "good young man?" The tone of the phone was strange, mainly due to Scrooge not knowing technology beyond steam power... Something about this all was fishy. Well Fenton Crackshell is 100% better company when compared to Gyro Gearloose. Most not asshole people are. 

The meeting was, to some measure of surprise, was oddly enough mainly spent eating a sweet bread like square treats and Fenton's mom and his boss's boss showing each other baby pictures. Scrooge had more, after all he did have a larger family tree. Which nobody truly understands enough to complete or even keep consistent. To my knowledge at least. Anyway, after that wack show of a "professional" meeting. Our hero found himself once again shaking hands with the richest duck in all of fiction and wondering how to explain the 'mood' of the room. "Mr. McDuck, why did you call me here again?" 

"I won't lie to you, Lad. I just wanted to talk to someone other than Gyro." The older bird noted almost coldly. Again, Gyro Gearloose is an extremely disliked person for reasons. Even when he wasn't in one of his moods. That's when Fenton Crackshell's mom butt in, "Thank you again for inviting us to your house, McDuck, I am glad to see that my son found such a nice man." The hatted bird puzzled on this wording, then everything became clear. "Ms. Crackshell, are you under some impression that me and Fenton are... Dating?" The old hat bluntly quizzed. The red blood, bird, cop bumbled her words to this blunt assumption, "Well, I understand that this isn't something that one should..." However she found herself paused laughing started. 

"I'm so so sorry my dear Miss. But I couldn't date your son, he is a fine man but he's a wee bit... Young. I personally prefer not to rob cradles." The 180+ year old attempted to silence his chuckling. While I have nothing against two adults being in a relationship as adults. I do somewhat agree it's dicey in this case. After all, Isn't Fanton in his 20's? That's a large gap that one is allowed to be iffy on. Still. "I'm an adult, Sir." Crackshell commented, "I'd personally prefer if you did not talk about me as if I were a child or a teenager. Especially when I am in the same room."

Today's story was brought to you by,   
"Fenton Crackshell is an adult and deserves to be respected as an adult by his peers and elders.."

And Readers like you. 

Thank you. 

The End.


End file.
